


Just Before Midnight

by Kalua



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Christmas, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Hayner agrees to spend Christmas on Destiny Islands.
Relationships: Hayner/Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Riku & Sora & Hayner (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559035
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Just Before Midnight

“Come on Hayner, or we’ll be late!”

“Coming, coming!” Hayner hurried to catch up with Kairi. “You could’ve parked the Gummi ship someplace closer!”

Kairi waited until Hayner was next to her so she could take his hand. “It’s not like there’s that much space in Twilight Town! And technically, none of you are supposed to know about different worlds.”

“Keyword being supposed to?” Hayner asked, grinning.

“Well, as long as Yen Sid doesn’t know…” Sure, she was breaking a few rules, but oh well. And the guys from Twilight Town didn’t seem too shaken about it, so she doubted there was much danger to the world order.

The sun was setting when they arrived on the Island. Sora and Riku were waiting already; Kairi knew them well enough to know to duck when they left the ship, but Hayner was hit with a bunch of tinsel, courtesy of Sora.

He was dumbfounded for a second, then grabbed some of the tinsel and threw it right back at Sora. That, of course, started some sort of mixture between a wrestling match and a tinsel fight.

Riku barely contained a chuckle as he looked at the other two boys fighting. “Nice to see you again, Hayner.”

Hayner looked over, almost as if he’d forgotten Riku was there. “Yeah, nice to see you, too.”

Sora used this distraction to get the jump on Hayner, and the two resumed their playfighting.

Kairi and Riku shared a look, before both got out their Gummi phones to start filming.

Later that night, they were all sitting in Riku’s living room, waiting for midnight. They’d turned off the lamps, so the only lights were candles and fairy lights. It felt magical.

Hayner had tried removing all the tinsel Sora had thrown at him, though he’d missed a few strands tangled in his hair—Kairi had no intention whatsoever to tell him about them.

Sora was taking a nap, curled up on Riku’s chest. He’d been wide awake until approximately five minutes ago, and would probably manage to wake up less than a minute before midnight. He had a talent for that.

Hayner and Kairi were snuggling under a blanket, getting ever so slightly tired from the coziness. But it was so late already, now they were determined to stay up until midnight to exchange gifts.

Sora yawned, still half asleep. “Is it midnight yet?”

“Not quite.” Riku chuckled and pressed a kiss on Sora’s forehead. “But almost.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was only planned at HayKai but SoRiku fit so well here, so... Have both lol


End file.
